


Amazon Plagg

by Deadling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I Had To, I'm so sorry, and wrote from another PROOOOMPT, but really, i literally couldn't stop laughing, i played with your hearts, i seriously had to, i'm not, no, oops i did it again, plagg as alexa, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: This is a work based on the post from @ladyblargh and @bullysquadess"Adrien or Marinette getting overheard talking to their Kwami and they try to cover it up by pretending they were making an Alexa request."Mood.





	Amazon Plagg

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should stop me, but no one CAN.

“Kid,” a nasally voice whined from somewhere under a plush towel. “Don’t you have DJ-what’s-his-name coming over today?”

Adrien snorted, running a makeup brush over his face. “Nino?”

“Did ‘what’s-his-name’ not make it clear enough that I didn’t care?”

The model stopped reapplying his makeup--it was habit no matter how often Nino said he was ruining his ‘masculinity’--to turn to the small kwami. 

“I elected to ignore that part,” Adrien stated matter-of-a-factly, “with hope that you weren’t being clawful.”

“Oh, no,” Plagg hissed, phasing through the white cloth to float around his chosen’s face. “You can annoy LB all you want with puns but you keep your awful humor awa--”

“Don’t be such a sourpuss,” Adrien muttered. 

He knew Plagg loved puns just as much as he did--they were both Chat Noir after all--but he was in a bad mood. After all, his original plan was to go visit Mari who had promised the destructive kwami a wheel of camembert. 

“Uh, dude. Who are you talking to?”

The makeup brush clattered in the sink, a spray of powder landing on the clean counter in its arc, as Adrien froze. A sliver of fear raced down his spine and he offered Nino a sheepish smile. 

His best friend was leaning against the doorframe, slowly taking his headphones off slowly to rest on his neck. 

“I, uh, Alexa?” He squeaked.

Nino was about to open his mouth, publicly declaring his suspicions, when a voice sounded.

“Sourpuss by The Mission, starting now on Amazon music.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. As far as he knew, there was no Amazon Alexa in his bathroom and he didn’t call for the one in his bedroom. 

"Sourpuss, sourpuss."

Nino’s lips twitched.

"I used to impress you but now I’m not so sure."

Was...Plagg singing?

"I used to make you happy but now we’re waging war."

Adrien coughed, facing turning bright scarlet as he realized Plagg was good.

"I used to thrill you, send shivers down your spine."

So, what if he was Chat Noir and he had faced death on a regular basis, this was torture. 

"I used to make you laugh but now you’re such a miserable swine."

Screw the suggestive lyrics and odd phrasing, how did Plagg know them?

"So where's your sense of humor, sour puss (sour puss)?"

Adrien regretted a lot in life, he was now realizing.

"You used to think me funny, I don’t--"

“Okay, Alexa!” Adrien yelled. “That’s enough.”

“Sorry,” Plagg chirped, “I didn’t catch that.”

“Alexa! I said stop.”

“Dude,” Nino said with a chuckle, “you have serious technology issues.”

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ(⌐■_■)ᕗ ♪♬


End file.
